Between the Wars
by Iron Moose
Summary: So, this is basically the untold story between Advance Wars 2 and Dual Strike. My chapters will sometimes be short, deal with it. I'm sure there's more to put, but my brain is failing. NEWS: Being revamped.
1. It's Just the Intro

_Hooray for italics!! Anyways, hi! This is somethin' I'm doin' for spare time because I want to. This has some ideas I've been toyin' with for a while. Other than that, there's only one more thing to say. Blah blah blah, I don't own Advance Wars, yada yada, none of it's mine save for any CO not found in the games. Even then, a few COs might not be mine. I'll tell you if they ain't._

"PARTY!!"

This was the final word of Andy after Sturm's defeat in the second Great War. It was also the next plan of action for the COs of the four continents. More of a potluck, really, but still a party in some terms. However, that has almost nothing to do with the plot. It's just an intro, after all. It gets you introduced so you know the time. Well, after the party, the remnant forces of Black Hole, without a CO to guide them, began rebelling in the continents. Actually, that is false, there are two men left from the second War, Flak and Adder. Nowhere to be found in Omega Land, they were back in Macro Land doing their own things. Little did they and the other nations know that Black Hole was going to get some reinforcements. Nobody saw it coming except for those involved with the scheme. But that comes into play later, along with other predictable and cliché events that I'm sure you're all sick of by now. Right now, two people are not partying. Right now, two sad saps are missing out on ice cream, cake, burgers, more ice cream, and watching the soldiers play Russian Roulette. Right now, Nell and Sami are putting down some rebels within Orange Star territory.

"Man, I kinda miss having an enemy CO to deal with. This is just too easy now."

"It really is . But, this is the beginning of something new. Perhaps I should-"

"NO!! Absolutely not!"

"Please, Sami? Please?" Nell dons a rather pathetic face to try and appeal to Sami.

Disgusted, Sami replies, "No way! What's your obsession with always teaching us how to do basic commands that we already know!? It's incredibly annoying! It's been a while since we faced Flak, but I still remember everything! I knew even before that mission with the bridge!!"

Nell, shocked, steps back before mustering up the strength to reply, "I'm the supreme commander of Orange Star! I demand that I lecture you in basic commands!"

"Screw you! I've already won!"

Indeed, Sami had. Her last Mech battalion had just finished blasting away the remains of a rogue Infantry unit. Sami turns to Nell with a defiant look upon her face. "Also, why must we always do this turn-based stuff? Can't we just muster a huge army and flood them without regard to turns?"

With this, Nell backs up to the wall, a look of shock on her face. "HEAVENS NO!! It defies the natural order! Doing that angers some mysterious force which obliterates the CO and his army! It's stupid! As long as you follow the code of combat, we're safe from this force."

"Well, that's a rather awkward way of putting it."

"But it's true! I've seen a guy who tried that! Smitten on the spot."

"Wow…well, now what do we do?"

"Well, I could give you some pointers for the next miss-"

"I already said no…don't make me shoot you."

"You wouldn't do that, I'm your commander."

"Dead men tell no tales."

Nell is left speechless. Being thus, she calmly walks out of the room, leaving Sami alone. "That's more like it. Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" Sami picks up a comms radio and speaks into it, ordering, "A box of dark chocolates and some unsweetened tea please."

"Would you like fries with that ma'am?"

"Ha ha. Very funny soldier. You better hope I don't shoot you."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."


	2. Evil Plots and Whatnot

Meanwhile, in a cabin somewhere in the mountains of Blue Moon territory, a man is on his cell phone.

"Yes, I'd like an extra large pepperoni with breadsticks and marinara."

"Sir, would you like fries with that?"

"What!? You're a pizza place! Why do you have fries!?"

"Because we feel like it sir. So, please answer the question."

Err, sorry, wrong man. Time to find another cabin. It appears there aren't many. Ah, here's one. Yes, this is the one we're supposed to be at. Inside, a sinister plot is brewing.

"Ha, and now, we will sell our product, Grad Theft Recon! There will be recolors, unoriginal dialogue and characters, racial overtones, and we'll put in some parts that were supposed to be removed but can be accessed while keeping our rating low!! Ha ha ha!! Kids everywhere will buy it and they will be negatively affected!"

Wrong sinister plot. Wow, this guy has issues. Geez, how many wrong cabins are there? If I take too long, I'll miss it. I was scheduled to come to the cabin in the mountains, but this is just weird. This must be it. Hopefully. Yes, it appears an ominous looking man is talking on a cell phone.

"Yes. Yes. Mmhm. Yup. Gotcha. Oh? …yes, I understand. Anything else? Recruit more Commanders? All right. And what was that last part? You want fries and a shake? I don't really think I can get you those. All right, I understand. Yes, that joke with the fries and the shake was quite funny. Yeah. Thanks. Bye."

Mr. Ominous hangs up his cell phone. He sits down in a chair, in front of a fire, talking to himself. "Oh geez. I have to find some COs within a month? How does he expect me to do such a thing? Oh well, I've already got a lead as to where I can find that snaky guy. That muscle head, however, I can't find. Where the heck is he?"

Cut to a highway in Orange Star. We see a fast food place, "Black Hole Fast Food." Now cut to inside, in the back, in the "kitchen" area. Here, we see Flak flipping patties. "Hey! Did he say he wanted fries?"

"Ah well, I don't think I'd bother hirin' him anyways. He's a pathetic waste who couldn't win a battle if his life depended on it. Which, come to think of it, it kinda did. I wonder why they weren't killed for incompetence. Oh well. At least the snake guy is still around. But other than him, I'll need more. I wonder how I'll find them. Well, I won't by sittin' around here. I'll have to go look." He gets up for a second, then sits back down. "In a sec."

And so, I have left you guessing as to what vicious Commanders I might be coming up with. What horrors are in store for Wars World? What impending doom awaits them? What's with the stupid rhetorical questions? Why are my chapters so short? Right then, I'm sick of firing rhetorical questions one after another. But really, my chapters will be short. Deal with it, I'm planning on making a lot of chapters.


	3. The Next Commander

_Something I forgot to mention, I don't always have control of my characters. They might do unexpected things. Sorry if this bothers you._

So now, it's been a week since our mystery man has been assigned his task to find some Commanders for some purpose. Ha, I know what it is and you don't. In your face. Anyways, he's been wondering around Blue Moon territory for quite some time. After learning that the only two other cabins in the mountains have no suitable leaders, he has gone to some suburban areas. Let's take a look.

"Dangit all, I swear, I'm not gonna find anyone capable of commandin' an army in this time. Heck, I'd have to find two people almost immediately to get this job done."

By the way, I don't think I've described his looks yet, so let's get that over with. This guy is about five-and-a-half feet tall, and, being in Blue Moon, he is wearing a heavy coat, a gray-colored one. He has no hat to cover his matted white hair. Pretty much all there is to the face is the eye color, a light blue that seems to pierce at times. Build-wise, he's more on the skinny size, and he's not too strong physically. He is wearing black pants, nothing special about them. Propped on his head, above his eyes, he has some blue-tinted shades. Whoa, almost forgot the name. His name is-

"Cruise!!!!!!!!"

What the? You! Female! How dare you interrupt me!? This is my story! Mine! You have no right to do such a thing! Geez, you screwed it all up for me.

"Sorry, can we continue now."

Yeah, sure, I'm done ranting.

"Right, Cruise!!!!!"

"What the? Who calls my na-GAH!!!"

At this point, the young girl who **rudely interrupted me** has glomped, or, for those of you who aren't in the know, tackle-hugged, poor Cruise.

"I thought I'd never see you again!!!!"

At this point, Cruise's back is parallel to the ground. You can imagine the pain.

"Am-ow-I supposed to-ow-know your name?"

She gets off of Cruise and looks at him disgusted. "You don't remember!?! I should give you a demerit!!!"

Then he comes to realization. "Wait. The way you threatened me with a demerit and your friendliness to me. Are you...Kayla?"

She nods her head. A lot.

"Now I remember you!!"

"Yay!!"

"No glomp."

"Dang."

"Wow, how long has it been? What are you doin' now anyways?"

"Trying to find work as a commander."

"Well, I know someone who needs some commanders. I'm workin' for him. Details are top-secret though. I don't even know his name."

"Benefits?"

"There's gonna be a lot of combat, heavy pay, room and board, and the ultimate health plan!!!"

"All right!! I'm in!!"

"Now I just need two more commanders so I can keep my life. You know of any good people?"

"Hmmmmm. Nope. Can't help ya. Everyone I know is incompetent. All the good ones from class? I lost contact with th-"

"Wait!! Class, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Class!!"

"Na und?"

"Who was the greatest commander of our class?"

"We tied for first."

"Greater than us."

"Nobo-wait, yeah!! We'll call him!!"

"He shouldn't be too hard to find. Get something warm."

"All right!" With that, Kayla hugs Cruise hard.

"Choking...me."

"Sorry." And so they leave for Kayla's place to plan their trip for this mystery CO. Holy crap, that's cheesier than that Pokemon show. Or at least its endings. Heck, this is cheesier than cheese. Melted nacho cheese.


End file.
